


Lazos

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alfa Draco, Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Después de un par de años juntos, Harry teme no tener nunca un lazo con su alfa.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Lazos

Harry y Draco han estado juntos durante casi tres años, sin contar el acercamiento vacilante en la adolescencia y las doce citas, antes de que a Harry se le ocurriese soltar un "¿tú dirías que es como si estuviésemos saliendo?" que sonaba menos tímido y torpe en su cabeza de lo que lo hizo en voz alta.

Dos meses atrás, Draco se dio cuenta de que uno de sus cajones estaba lleno de ropa de Harry. Tenía algunas prendas ajenas en el vestidor, un segundo cepillo en el baño, y hace tiempo que su champú cambió por uno cuyo olor le gustaba más a Harry.

Luego encontró también la escoba que Harry usaba para entrenar. Y los guantes. Y el resto del uniforme.

Harry le enseñó una sonrisa cuando preguntó al respecto.

—No tienes ningún problema con que entrene aquí antes de los juegos, ¿verdad?

Él le contestó que no le importaba. Incluso jugaban juntos con cierta frecuencia. Harry estaba muy feliz.

Una semana atrás, Draco estuvo pensativo un momento, y de pronto le cuestionó si había regresado a su casa esa semana. Harry sacudió la cabeza. Llevaba unos ocho días durmiendo en el apartamento de Draco.

—Queda más cerca del campo —decía Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Regresó a su casa esa misma noche, pero estuvo de vuelta al día siguiente, preparando el desayuno y distrayendo a Draco, antes de que tuviese oportunidad de pensar en la cantidad de tiempo que Harry pasaba allí.

Todo era parte de un sutil plan.

Plan que, además, no fue ideado por Harry.

Ese fin de semana, Harry llevó dos frappuccinos a una mesa en una cafetería, se sentó frente a Pansy, y discutieron los avances del "plan".

—Podrías organizar una cena con algunos chicos del equipo —comentaba Pansy, jugueteando con el pitillo de su café helado—. De repente, Draco pensará que comparten apartamento y…ya sabes.

—Sería un poco intrusivo.

—Le preguntarías antes, claro. Usa lo de "está más cerca del campo". Draco te adora, te dirá que sí. Antes de su aniversario, estarán viviendo juntos oficialmente —Pansy sonrió ante esa declaración y le ofreció su café a medio tomar para que hiciesen un "brindis".

—¿Lo crees?

—Por supuesto.

—Draco no ha dicho nada de eso…

Pansy soltó una risita y negó.

—Ningún alfa lo hace, así son. Tú confía en mí —Le guiñó—, comencé dejando un par de zapatos y algo de maquillaje en el apartamento de Mione…de pronto, estábamos cenando con mis padres allá, y _ups_ , ya no me fui. Hace unos días estábamos hablando de qué color poner en la sala.

Harry apoyó el codo en el borde de la mesa y lo consideró seriamente.

—Draco me mostró una gama de colores para el cuarto y me preguntó cuál se vería mejor…

Pansy le dio una patadita por debajo de la mesa, sin fuerza alguna.

—Ya tienes casi todo el trabajo hecho, cariño. Draco está loco por ti, yo sé de eso, lo conozco desde hace mucho…

Él titubeó y se dedicó a formar burbujas en la superficie de su bebida, hasta que Pansy lo regañó con un sonidito de desagrado. Harry rodó los ojos, pero ya se había acostumbrado. La omega llevaba casi cinco años con Hermione, así que su relación era bastante estrecha a esas alturas.

Lo suficiente para hablar de _eso_ , quizás.

—Uhm, sobre lo otro…

Pansy se inclinó hacia adelante, intrigada por su repentino balbuceo.

—¿Qué _otro_ , cariño? Pensé que querías vivir con él.

Harry asintió y miró alrededor, como si temiese que todos en el local se enterarían de lo que quería preguntar. Carraspeó, vio a Pansy, volvió a aclararse la garganta, y terminó observando su café. No le quedaba mucho.

—Sobre…ya sabes, sobre…sobre lo de…

Los gestos que llevó a cabo no ayudaron en nada a explicar sus intenciones, porque Pansy arqueó las cejas y terminó ahogando un grito.

—Oh, por- ¿estás…? —Se estiró sobre la mesa, intentando ver bien a Harry—. ¡No me digas que vas a tener…!

—¡No! ¿Qué…? ¡No! —Harry se horrorizó.

—¿Nada de cachorros? —susurró Pansy, cubriéndose a medias la boca. Él negó, deprisa.

—No, nada de cachorros, Pans, no es- —Él emitió un vago sonido frustrado y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—¿Y qué puede ser _eso_ entonces?

Harry se rindió. No creía que pudiese preguntarlo a alguien más. Hermione era alfa, Ron también era omega, pero nunca había salido con alguien por mucho tiempo. Cuando intentaba decírselo a Draco, entraba en pánico.

Pansy aguardaba que continuase, con ojos curiosos y divertidos. Y sabía que no se burlaría. Ella lo entendería. Había visto cómo se comportaba alrededor de Hermione desde que estaban juntas.

Harry se acercó también y ambos omegas se sumergieron en la plática. _Esa_ plática.

—El lazo.

Lo dijo tan bajo que le sorprendió que Pansy lo hubiese escuchado. El lazo era, justo después de los asuntos más básicos sobre ser un omega, lo que más les importaba. Algunos, como lo era Ron, no tenían planes de formar uno, pero no por eso paraban de hablar del tema en susurros y retorcerse ante la idea.

Las historias que había oído decían que era la sensación más agradable que un omega podía experimentar. La persona frente a él era quien podía darle las mejores respuestas.

Pansy titubeó, su mano abandonando el vaso de café helado.

—¿Quieres un lazo con Draco?

Harry tragó en seco y sintió que se encogía, pero ella no lo estaba juzgando. Su expresión era seria y sus ojos lo analizaban con cuidado.

—¿Nunca te ha…? —Pansy se inclinó aún más cerca—. ¿Nunca te ha mordido?

Empezaba a lamentar haber sacado el tema.

—Sí, pero, uhm, el lazo no es cualquier mordida, ahm- tiene- sabes que- eso.

El principal problema de muchas parejas era que su lazo no se pudiese formar. Las condiciones variaban y no cualquier mordida, incluso con la intención de tener uno, podía crearlo. Además, ambos tenían que estar completamente seguros y dispuestos, o no funcionaría. Harry había escuchado de alfas que eran lastimados por intentar marcar a un omega que se rehusó, y el resultado era terrible.

Eso suponiendo que siquiera se les pasase por la cabeza tener uno, cosa que no era frecuente. El lazo era de por vida y ambos podrían morir si se rompía. No era algo que uno pudiese hacer y deshacer a gusto.

Por eso, Pansy empezó a fruncir el ceño ante su reacción.

—¿Quieres un lazo con Draco? —insistió, más bajo.

Harry jugó con sus propios dedos, por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Sí entiendes que un lazo crea una empatía que le hará tener una idea de cómo te sientes, de lo cerca que estás…?

—Ya sé.

—No podrás estar con nadie más en tu celo. Ni él, claro.

—No quiero estar con nadie más —Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

—Si cometes alguna traición- si le fueses a hacer un daño físico, o a-

—Yo no le haría eso.

—Pero si lo fueses a hacer —continuó Pansy—, si por alguna razón, de aquí a unos años, cambias de parecer, y lo fueses a abandonar, podrías sólo…morir por romper un lazo de esa manera. Hay muy, muy pocas formas de romper un lazo que no acabe con alguien muerto, Harry.

Harry se enderezó en su asiento y no pudo evitar que cierta molestia se colase en su voz.

—Tú tienes un lazo, Pansy, pensé que entenderías.

Ella adoptó una expresión culpable y suspiró. Se pasó unos segundos sopesándolo.

—Formar uno es…es bueno —murmuró después, de manera que no corriese el riesgo de que alguien más que Harry la fuese a oír—. Es- oh, Harry —soltó una risita y negó—, es- es simplemente increíble, es- a veces sólo- sólo cierro los ojos y puedo _sentirla_ ahí, aunque no esté, y es- nunca había sentido tanta calidez. Es como cuando llegas cansado a casa, te tiras encima de tus almohadas más suaves, y te pones una manta encima —Volvió a reírse—. Hermoso y asquerosamente cursi.

—¿Te gusta tenerlo?

Harry comenzó a emocionarse al oírla hablar de esa manera. Pansy asintió, sonriendo.

—Amo tenerlo. Amo que Hers me haya preguntado y lo haya formado.

Ahí, Harry retrocedió en su asiento. Ella se percató enseguida e intentó ver en su expresión lo que andaba mal.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Mione te preguntó si podían tener un lazo?

Su tono fue plano incluso para sus oídos y Pansy se alarmó.

—Bueno- sí, pero lo hablamos durante días- pensamos en pros y contras, y- y lo consideramos mucho, ¿entiendes? Como debe ser. Es-

Harry se hundió en su asiento.

—¿Harry?

—Draco ni siquiera ha mencionado la palabra "lazo".

—Ah.

Pansy puso una expresión de "acabo de arruinarlo, ¿cierto?" y se concentró en su vaso vacío por un rato.

—Bueno, un lazo no es para todos, Harry- no significa que no te ame, o que no quiera estar contigo, ¿sabes?

Él asintió, como se suponía que debía hacer, y se contuvo de formar pucheros, hasta que estuvo en casa.

— _0—_

A Draco le tocaba cocinar. Todavía usaba un recetario para los platillos más simples y a menudo se equivocaba. Nada era perfecto. Dos décadas de ser consentido y no haber entrado jamás a una cocina dejaban una huella que no se iba a eliminar en un par de años de práctica, pero lo intentaba, y a Harry le encantaba hacerle todo tipo de cumplidos para animarlo a seguir.

Usualmente, se sentaría en un banco detrás de él, lo observaría con atención, y le hablaría mientras cocinaba. Hablaría, hablaría, hablaría. Fue difícil para Harry, después de abandonar la casa de sus tíos al fin, aprender a relacionarse con otros como era debido. Incluso con sus mejores amigos tuvo momentos en que no sabía qué hacer, pero con Draco, desde su primera cita, fue como si presionasen un interruptor en Harry, quien podía resumirle su día entero, o pasar cinco minutos analizando lo que pensó sobre algo que oyó. Las palabras fluían sin ningún filtro y Draco nunca le había dicho que fuese fastidioso, sino que respondía con preguntas para que siguiese, lo que emocionaba más a Harry. Así, acababa contándole todo lo que se le ocurría.

Esa noche, Harry estuvo muy callado.

Luego de diez minutos de observar sus zapatos, se percató de que Draco se ponía frente a él. Su novio se agachó y pasó los brazos alrededor de Harry, quien lo envolvió también y enterró el rostro en su cuello.

Le encantaba el olor de Draco. Los omegas, en especial los que vivieron con alfas malos como lo fue su tío, eran demasiado sensibles a los aromas, y algunos alfas desprendían olores opresivos. El de Draco le recordaba al mar, la brisa, jugar en la arena y luego ir a casa por té y galletas. Un poco salado, fresco, agradable.

—¿Pasó algo hoy? —Draco giró el rostro y dejó algunos besos en el costado de la cabeza de Harry.

" _Si tanto lo quieres, puedes deslizar el tema con sutileza esta noche"_ fue lo que Pansy le indicó. Por eso Harry estuvo tan callado, preguntándose cómo abordarlo sin que sonase a lloriqueos.

—Hablé mucho con Pansy. Sobre lazos.

Claro que Harry Potter no conocía la sutileza.

Draco soltó un "oh" e hizo ademán de apartarse para verlo, pero Harry entró en pánico, y se aferró a él, de manera que no pudiese dar un paso atrás.

—¿Harry?

Harry sabía que estaba temblando un poco y se concentró en relajarse, disfrutar de los brazos de su novio en torno a él, de las caricias que comenzó a dejar en su espalda. Le rozó la garganta con la nariz y se sintió mejor cuando Draco volvió a besarle la cabeza.

Le encantaban esos momentos donde todo era suave, tranquilo y sincero.

—Es- es un tema importante para mí —murmuró Harry, su voz amortiguada contra el cuello de su novio—. Mis padres tenían uno, ¿sabes?

Sólo pudo conseguir una fotografía de sus padres en casa de sus tíos. A ellos no les agradaban; si hubiesen podido dejarlo con alguien más, lo habrían hecho sin dudar. En la imagen, él tenía un año, James saludaba a la cámara, y Lily se reía, cargando al bebé que tiraba de su ropa, revelando la marca en el punto entre su cuello y su hombro.

Harry tenía ocho años cuando encontró la fotografía. Se quedó mirándola durante largo rato, y de cierta manera, asoció los lazos a la palabra "familia". Así de unidos debían ser para tener uno.

Todavía conservaba la fotografía y pensaba en eso al verla.

Draco intentó retroceder y Harry siguió abrazándolo, temiendo un rechazo cuando él hubiese entendido. Puede que no fuese a resultar _tan_ mal. No lo creía. En el fondo, sabía que Draco no intentaría dañarlo ni ser duro, incluso si se negaba, pero igual una parte de él quería gimotear y formar pucheros ante la sola idea de su negativa.

Muchas personas creían que los omegas eran delicados, sentimentales. Harry jugaba Quidditch, se había metido en peleas, podía defenderse a la perfección, pero _también_ era un sentimental. Y el omega dentro de él hizo que empezase a restregar la cabeza contra el hombro de Draco.

—Harry —llamó su novio, con suavidad.

Él continuó negándose a soltarlo. En su lugar, Harry movió la tela de su ropa con la punta de la nariz, y cerró los dientes sobre la piel del comienzo de su hombro. Sólo mordió un poco, sin crear una herida, sin nada de sangre, lo necesario para que el pálido color se tiñese apenas.

Después decidió que podía soltarlo. Harry mantuvo sus ojos en la "marca" que le hizo a su alfa y un puchero del que no era consciente, mientras Draco cambiaba el agarre a su rostro y le acariciaba las mejillas con los pulgares.

—No quiero usar un tono de "oh, soy un alfa y me creo mejor que tú", pero…normalmente, esto se hace al revés, ¿sabes? —Draco sonrió cuando él se animó a verlo—. No es que me esté quejando, puedes "marcarme" si eso te hace feliz, sólo…me da la sensación de que no se formará el lazo por mucho que lo intentes.

Harry emitió un sonidito de protesta, se inclinó hacia él y volvió a morderlo. Un poco más fuerte. Sintió a Draco reír bajo su contacto, así que lo mordió una tercera vez. Más fuerte.

—Bien, supongo que esperaré que termines de intentar marcarme…

Él le clavó los dientes en el cuello. Luego volvió a apartarse, con un puchero más pronunciado, que Draco besó de inmediato. Después sus labios se desviaron y trazaron un rastro por la mandíbula de Harry, quien alzó la cabeza a medias, exponiendo el cuello.

Tragó en seco y se sintió estúpido cuando Draco se detuvo, con un beso en su garganta, y se alejó.

El pensamiento de "Draco no quiere formar un lazo conmigo" no había terminado de formarse en su cabeza, cuando su novio llevó los besos hacia arriba por su rostro otra vez, y al instante, atrapaba sus labios. Harry le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se entretuvo pasando los dedos por el cabello rubio, sedoso, que se escapaba de su agarre.

Draco unió sus frentes, sonrió, y besó dos veces más el puchero que Harry formaba sin darse cuenta.

—Pansy ya le había dicho a Hermione sobre lo que hablaron y luego Hermione me buscó para preguntarme si estaba esperando que comenzaras a llorar pensando que no te quiero.

Harry no podía creer que pensó que su charla se mantendría en secreto. Aunque, por otro lado, fue agradable la idea de Hermione regañándolo. Y que ambas estuviesen preocupadas porque él lo entendiese como que Draco no lo quería.

Draco lo amaba, eso lo tenía claro. Sólo que podía ser como dijo Pansy: un lazo no era para todos.

Harry volvió a hacer pucheros. Draco restregó la mejilla contra la suya y dejó un par de besos por aquí y por allá.

—¿Por qué no lo hablaste conmigo primero?

—Pansy es una omega marcada —musitó Harry—, se sentía lógico preguntarle sobre algo que ella sabría. Tú no podrías haberme dicho cómo se sentía para un omega tener un lazo.

—Sabes que no me refiero a _esa_ parte.

Se demoró un poco más en contestar esa vez.

—No sabía si querías uno.

—Yo no sabía si _tú_ querías uno —replicó Draco, apartándose lo suficiente para que pudiese ver bien su rostro—. Nunca me hablaste de eso.

Harry boqueó.

— _Tú_ nunca me hablaste de eso a _mí_.

—Porque te espantaste cuando supiste que Hermione había mordido a Pansy —aclaró su novio, con un deje incrédulo y divertido—, creí que sería mejor no presionarte y esperar que _tú_ me dijeras algo.

—¡Yo no me espanté cuando ella la mostró!

—Claro que lo hiciste, _gritaste_ cuando Pansy abrió el cuello de su abrigo.

Abrió la boca para protestar y la cerró enseguida al recordar vagamente ese día.

Oh, cierto. Él _gritó_. Estaba muy sorprendido, Hermione no parecía el tipo de alfa que haría algo como unirse a una omega de esa manera. Pansy no los preparó para la noticia. Además, la mordida del lazo no era la visión más bonita que existía al día siguiente de ser hecha.

En definitiva, no lucía como la de su madre en la fotografía. Ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento, Harry recordó haber creído que Hermione fue un poco dura con su omega.

Eso fue hace unos seis meses.

Draco había esperado, en caso de que le dijese algo al respecto, durante ese tiempo.

Harry sujetó la parte de atrás de su cuello y tiró de su novio para volver a besarlo. No se apartó hasta que se encontró presionado contra la mesa, con Draco apoyándose en las palmas, a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

_Concéntrate_ , se dijo. _Concéntrate. ¿Qué era lo que le decía? Concéntrate en eso._

—Tú, uhm…—Harry carraspeó y rozó con los dedos la mordida que se le marcó más a su novio—. ¿Querrías- te gustaría…?

Draco lo interrumpió con un beso más corto.

—Me encantaría tener un lazo contigo. ¿Pero lo has pensado bien? ¿Con todo lo que impli…?

Harry se estiró y le mordió el hombro de nuevo, antes de que pudiese darle la misma charla que Pansy, la plática que oía desde que se enteró de la existencia de los lazos. Él ya se la sabía de memoria.

—¿Por qué nadie puede creer que yo _sé_ lo que implica y que esto es lo que quiero? Estoy seguro, Draco.

—Tomar una decisión así de forma tan impul-

—¡Es lo que quiero! —Harry formó otro puchero—. Esa es mi decisión. Tengo la mitad del derecho a decidir si tenemos un lazo o no. Si tú no-

Draco lo estaba besando antes de que hubiese terminado de hablar. Harry tardó en recuperarse la siguiente vez que se alejó.

_¿Qué le decía?_ Arrugó el entrecejo al intentar apartar la bruma en su cabeza. Draco lo arrastró a un abrazo. _Ah, sí, le decía eso._

—No es que esté intentando obligarte a-

—Lo quiero —Escuchó que susurraba Draco—. Quiero, quiero, quiero. Lo quiero tanto, sólo me preocupaba asustarte si lo mencionaba.

Harry se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pues ya sabes que no lo harías.

—Debería alejarme para que lo podamos pensar racionalmente —indicó Draco, mientras repartía nuevos besos en la mandíbula de Harry, que se rio.

—Sí.

—Deberías cooperar para que me alejase para pensarlo racionalmente.

—Sí —Él siguió riendo, feliz.

—No ayudas actuando tan feliz y con una cara de "quiero que lo hagas ahora".

—Lo sé.

—Te quiero.

—También lo sé.

—Te amo.

—También te amo —Harry seguía sonriendo cuando su novio se irguió.

Draco respiró profundo e intentó calmarse. No funcionaba muy bien. Harry era todo sonrisas alegres y denso olor dulce, distrayéndolo.

—Harry, tengo que preguntarte una vez más si estás-

Harry maldijo, se inclinó hacia él, y volvió a morderle el hombro. Todavía más fuerte. Draco le palmeó la cabeza.

—Ya, entendí el mensaje.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que era besado. Besado en cada centímetro que se atravesaba en su camino. Los labios, las mejillas, la mandíbula, y de vuelta a la garganta. Draco hizo una pausa con el rostro enterrado en su hombro y Harry lo abrazaba, con los ojos cerrados y conteniendo la respiración.

Mordió.

Primero, dolió. Después fue como encontrar algo que no sabía que estaba buscando.

— _0_ —

A la semana de tener su lazo, la mordida ya había cicatrizado y sus líneas se transformaron en un precioso color plateado que llamaba la atención al contrastar con la piel de Harry. Se podría confundir con un tatuaje, para alguien que no tuviese idea de que era un omega. Al menos, los que todavía no lo sabían, se enteraron durante esos primeros días con la marca recién hecha.

Era mejor de lo que la describió Pansy. Mejor de lo que cualquier libro pudo haberle explicado. Sólo rozarla, le recordaba a Draco.

Además, le encantaba percibir su presencia acercándose por detrás y poder prepararse para unos brazos que lo envolvían. Harry sonreía y se recargaba en el pecho de su novio, mientras oía divagar a Pansy y Hermione sobre planes de remodelación y un viaje.

Esa vez, fue Ron quien gritó al ver la marca. Él sólo se echó a reír y continuó abrazando a Draco.


End file.
